Completely Human
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: He's just been dumped and fired, but he's got a new job. He's the new floor manager of Henrick's Department store. RosexEleven AU. He's human, She's human! Everyone's human, and nobody travels time and space. Just two Humans, falling helplessly in love. Also including, Amy, Rory, metions of River, probably Jack. M for languge and some mature content. But nothing too explicit.
1. Completely Human

Matt sat down at the table, sighing as he threw himself into the wooden chair. He placed his elbows onto the table roughly, and sunk his head into his hands, running them through his mop of hair. Hot coffee, in his favourite blue mug was soon placed down in front of him, and he looked up to see his best friend, Amy, smiling sympathetically as she took the seat opposite. "C'mon champ, Rory's making breakfast," she said, giving him a warm smile, flicking her red hair about. He looked up long enough to glare at her, before turning his eyes straight back to his lap. "You haven't eaten properly for weeks. I know your upset about being fired," she said, reaching her hand out to pat him on the back "But we're here for you."

Rory then came into the dining room, setting down a few plates, the biggest in front of Matt. Matt sniffed, and then sat up, too tempted by the alluring scent of hot bacon and eggs. "See, Rory made your favourite" Amy smiled, sipping her own coffee. Rory sat down too, next to Matt, and patted him on the back in an awkward sympathetic way, looking up at Amy worryingly. She made a spinning motion in her hands as Matt chewed on the bacon, coaxing Rory to go on. "Erm, we know the last few weeks were really bad. With getting fired and all." He said. When met with no reaction from their friend, Amy raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow up at him again, willing him to go on. Rory pulled a face, but Amy glared at him.

"And we know, mate. We know it was really hard when you and River spilt u-"

Amy kicked Rory in the shin hard, glaring at him. Her eyes screamed "That's not what I meant!" and Rory swallowed, stopping himself from crying out. Amy's kick really hurt. "Erm. Wha-what I'm trying to say is…is…erm…"

"It's fine." Matt said, uttering the first words he had spoken in a while, if you didn't count grunts such as "Pass the milk" or "change the channel, I hate this show." He looked up at Amy, who smiled at him again, and then glanced past her to the clock. It was 8:45.

"But you will, erm, get a job soon right? It's just the rent's due an-"

The plates clattered as Amy kicked him under the table again, harder, causing him to yelp this time. "Yes, yes the rent," Matt said, wolfing down the rest of his breakfast "If you must know, I've got a job." He said nonchalantly, standing up from the table and running his hands through his hair. "Henriks Department store, in town. I'm the new floor manager of the women's clothing section."

"That's great!" Amy said, standing up and picking up the plates. "When do you start?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

* * *

Matt raced towards the building, suit jacket flying behind him. He cursed himself mentally for poor planning. It hardly took him ten minuets to get there on the tube, but he was still late. His hair hung floppily over his eyes, his socks didn't match. His briefcase hit his left thigh as he ran, which wasn't a pleasant feeling and he knew he'd probably be bruised later.

He reached the building in decent time, as the tube station wasn't that far away, and he's never been in bad shape. He stops outside, breathing heavily and checks his watch. 10:13. _Not too bad _he thought_._ He looked up into the shop window , to check his tie in the reflection, but his face turned white when he realise he isn't wearing one. In his rush, he must have picked up the most ridiculous thing in his drawer. A dark blue bowtie. He looked like a huge dick and he knew it, but he was late on the first day already. He just took in a deep breath and sucked up his pride, stepping through the heavy doors.

The shop floor staff were all standing around by the checkout, looking bored. Henrick's was a big department store, and thankfully he only had to run the one department. The staff all looked relatively young, mostly female, but nothing special as they stood around chatting and chewing gum. He cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. He put on his best winning smile, and walked towards them. "I'm Matt, I'm your new floor manager." He said. None of them really reacted, and went back to chatting. One tall brunette girl, noticing his bewildered expression, nodded her head towards a door behind them. "Your office is there mate. Assistant manager will talk you through everything I guess."

He smiled and thanked her, grateful to have somewhere to hide away. He wondered who the assistant manager might be, what kind of bloke he was. Did he like football? Matt hoped so, as football was the only sport he was any ever good at. He tried to keep the smile on his face as he stepped through the door, but it dropped immediately when he opened it. In front of him, by the wall, a woman was bent over, picking up some files. She was dressed smart, but stylish navy trousers, short heels to match, a white blouse with a belt. Silver bangles clanked on her arms as she gathered up papers, before getting up and turning around to see Matt.

Matt's eyes lingered for a little while, scanning her whole body as she stood up to face him. She was petite, a good few inches shorter than him, slim, blonde. Nice ass, good tits, he thought before mentally slapping himself. _No, this is my assistant manager. Strictly professional behaviour Matthew._ He breathed in, slowly, and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Matt." He said, closing the door behind him.

She smiled, and god he nearly lost it right then and there. She had a killer smile, an open mouthed grin, with her perfect white teeth streaming through. "Nice to meet you Matt," she said "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." She reached out her hand for him to shake it, and it took him half a second to respond, before he reached out his own hand and shook hers. He squeezed her hand gently, willing to prolong the handshake as much as possible, but she pulled away, walking over to the desk on the right side of the room, and placed her files down. "Your standard issued name tag's on the desk, yes you _do_ have to wear it." She insisted, rolling her eyes. She didn't wait for his response, and continued her ramblings "That's your desk, opposite mine. You can personalise it with photos or whatever you want. Don, the last manager didn't really, but I like to, as you can probably see." She laughed, glancing down at her desk. He stepped forward and looked at it, smiling a little to himself. Her desk was cluttered with paperwork, and there were lots of photos in frames, and hung around the wall behind her.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful idea." He said, before turning to his own desk, which was barely a few feet from hers, and setting down his briefcase. He picked up the name tag and pinned it onto his chest, smiling to himself. "Manager. Matt Smith." He said aloud, flicking it with his thumb and index finger. Rose laughed as she turned back around to face him, leant against her desk. "Sounds official." She joked. He laughed, and she smiled and the two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. After a few seconds, she stood up a little straightening her back, and chuckled quietly to herself.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, honestly." She said, but she continued to laugh. He bravely stepped forwards, which was odd as he was never all that comfortable around girls. It had taken him almost a year to even ask River out.

"Come on. I'm the manager. I command you to tell me." He joked.

"It's just…"

"Just what."

She threw her head back slightly and laughed harder, and he could feel her cool, minty breath hitting his face. He blushed a little, realising how suddenly close they were standing together, but Rose didn't mention it, so neither did he. "It's just," she said again, covering her mouth wth the back of her hand to stop herself laughing again. "What in the name of _fuck_ have you got round your neck?"

He blushed again, harder and stepped backwards. He remembered the bowtie, and his hand flew to it, fumbling with it. "It-It's a bowtie." He stutters before bowing his head slightly, smiling nervously "I know, it's ridiculous. I was in a rush to get here. Didn't want to be late on the first day."

She noticed his embarrassment, and smiled, moving her hand to his arm. "Aw, I'm sorry, don't be embarrassed… it kinda works" she shrugged, and he looked up to meet her eyes. They were an amazing shade of clear, sparkling brown. He could only associate them with the colour of whiskey. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she reassured him, tweaking it. "Bow ties are cool."

* * *

At the end of the day, they were the last two left and she offered him a lift home. "Oh no, really, don't go out of your way." He said, reaching for his briefcase, and buttoning up his jacket.

"Oh come on, it's no trouble."

"No, really-" he tied to protest, but she just smiled.

"Come on, I owe you."

"Owe me for what?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and following her out of the office, through the shop floor, and into the cold November evening.

"For not being the boring, stuck up old boss I was expecting."

he smiled, to her and himself, and she clicked the button on her car keys. A little blue mini beeped from across the road. "Nice car," he said noting the personalised number plate saying Tyler and following her across the road, listening to the click of her heels across the street. "Thanks, my step-dad bought it for me for my birthday last year."

"Stepdad's doing alright then…" he said, reaching for the handle and opening the door. She clicked her way round to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat, flinging her files onto the backseat. He kept his briefcase balancing on his knees and ran his fingers across the leather upholstery of the seat. "Yeah. Pete Tyler."

"Oh right," he said, nodding "The Vitex Guy, lucky."

"Yeah, well, he's been my step-dad since I was a kid. Rescued me and mum from the perils of the powell estate and moved him in with us in his swanky town house. Not that he'd try and change mum for the world, and not that she'd let him."

"Sounds like a story from a movie or something." He raised his eyebrows, as the engine began to purr and she pulled off the pavement.

"Yeah, he's a good man." Rose said, turning briefly to look at Matt. He smiled at her.

"So, what about you, family wise?"

He made a face and she laughed slightly. "So?" she coaxed.

"I've got brothers."

"Oh yeah, I've got a little brother. Tony."

"Ten of them."

She braked suddenly, but luckily they had gotten out of the busy London crossings and were down a side road. "Blimey," she said, starting to drive again "You're parents were busy. What are all their names? If you can remember."

He smiles softly, quickly glancing sideways at her as the can continues to slip through the night. "William, Patrick, Jon, Tom, Peter, Colin, Sylvester, Paul, Christopher and David." He played with the clasp between his fingers, clicking it open and closed.

"Even worse, I'm the youngest. But clearly my parents were good planners. More or less a year between each of us." He added with a laugh.

"Blimey," Rose repeated "Never any sisters?"

"Nope, but can you blame them for trying? After David, mum was sure I was gonna be a girl. But alas, here I am, boy bits and all."

"Congratulations." Rose laughed, and Matt joined in. He had barely known Rose for a day, but he already felt a strong connection with her. Amy had warned him about this before, saying he got attached to people too easily, but Matt just _felt _it with Rose. Stronger than he had ever felt 'it' with anyone.

He had been lost in watching her, and didn't realise they had pulled up outside his flat. "Matt," she said, bring him back to reality "We're here."

"Right, yes of course. Thank you for the lift Rose."

"No problem, Matt. See you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I'll be there." He smiled, climbing out of the car. He watched the blue mini steer off down the street, and turned walking towards his door. Suddenly a bib rang out and he turned around to see Rose, pulled up again, with her window down. "Promise me you'll wear the bowtie?" she asked, a coy smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Matt grimaced, "God, I don't know. It's pretty awful."

"Oh come on! Please, for me?"

And that was it, he agreed and she laughed roaring off down the street. He wasn't sure entirely how she had convinced him to that, but it probably had something to do with how her blouse was precariously buttoned and the smile on her perfect pink mouth. He smiled to himself softly, and turned back to the door, opening it with the keys. He headed up the stairs to the second floor, letting himself into the flat.

"I'm home!" he called out, dumping his keys into the fruit bowl.

"Hey!" Amy called back from the kitchen, rushing to the door to give him a hug. "How was it?"

They broke apart and he smiled. Rory came round the corner, smiling and walked towards them to stand beside Amy. "Yeah, tell us, how was it."

"It was… good. different than I was expecting." He said, smiling, not meeting either of their eyes.

"Oh my god," Amy said, reaching her hand out to grab his face, squeezing his cheeks. "I know this look. Matt, have you met someone?"

"What? What? No. not at all. Never."

"Come on Matt, you can fool Rory with that bullshit, but not me. I _know_ _you_ ,remember?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about," he protested "I just met her."

"Oh, so there's a her?"

_Damn_ he called out in his head, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks. _Yes_ Rose was nice, but she was just a friend. In a professional, work colleague way. So yeah, maybe he was having some… images in his head of her in a slightly different situation when she bent over to pick up a dress someone had left on the ground, and _perhaps_ he had thought of throwing her up against the office door and fucking her until she screamed. But he was a bloke… that was just a bloke thing, right?

"Okay, maybe. She's just my assistant manager. It's nothing."

"Hmm, I'll believe that when you stop blushing, Matthew. I'm going for a shower." Amy smirked, giving his cheeks one last squeeze together before turning and padding to the bathroom.

"Can't believe you've already fallen in love again." Rory smirked.

"I've hardly fallen in love! Come on Rory. She's just some girl."

"Yeah, okay," Rory scoffed "You've practically got a semi just thinking about her."

Matt glanced down, and then back up at Rory, who was laughing. "Oh fuck off!" he said, but Rory just laughed harder. Matt rolled his eyes, and walked around the corner into his room, muttering 'wanker' under his breath. He barely knew Rose, yet she was already having this…_impact_ on him?

He chucked his briefcase onto the floor, and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the door. He walked over to his bed, and flopped down on top of it, sighing.

How many hours until tomorrow morning?

* * *

The next day at work, Matt and Rose sat in the office all day. Rose brought posh donuts with her and they both wheeled around on spinny chairs eating them and telling bad jokes about bowties.

She told him more about her family. How her mum may live in a four bedroomed townhouse, slap bang in the middle of London, but still liked to sit around in velour tracksuits, drink tea and watch eastenders. She told him that her brother tony was eight, and a right terror.

"But I don't get it," he had asked, spinning around on the chair "If Pete's , why do you work here? Assistant manager of on small sector of a department store? I'm sure he could get you a much better job."

"He could," Rose said, shrugging "And he's offered countless times. But it's just, I got this job myself. With my own half-decent school grades. He's always provided for me. For my eighteenth birthday I got the rights to a savings accounts he'd been feeding since I was ten. I got a hundred grand."

"A hundred grand?! What did you do with it?"

"I've barely touched it. Bought myself my flat, and left it alone since. Just doesn't feel like mine, you know? But working here, all the money I make is mine. The clothes I wear, food I eat. I earned it. I guess it's just a pride thing, you know?"

"I get it. I suppose. Just one hundred grand is a lot of money to be sitting around. Ever thought about doing anything with it?"

"I dunno," Rose shrugged again, wrinkling her nose "I guess I always wanted to go travelling. But never had anyone to go with."

"I'd go with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I inherited a bit of money when my dad died a few years ago. Not much, considering it had to be shared between a lot of us, but I don't know. The old man must have had a secret stash under the floorboards or something. We were never exactly rich when I was a kid."

"What was it like, with ten older brothers?"

"Ninteen awful years of hand me down clothes, meatloaf and no privacy." Matt snorted "Then Amy asked me if I wanted to look into getting a flat with her."

"Amy's your girlfriend?"

"Oh no, god no. just a mate of mine."

"Oh" she said, raising her eyebrows "So it's one of those: 'we're just mates but we want to shag each others brains out' things, yeah?"

Matt just laughed "No, that was her and Rory. Me and Amy were friends since primary, and then we met Rory in college. The two of them were really good mates, and he was in love with her. Eventually, I had to let her know, because I caught Rory wanking over her knickers more than once."

"Oh yeah," Rose laughed "what happened next?"

"Well he shouted 'Matt, what the fuck, get out. This isn't what it looks like' or something along those lines." He joked, leaning his head back in the chair to look at her. She was doing the same, feet propped up on the desk. "No you idiot, what happened between them?"

"They got together. Then I ended up walking in on them shagging more times than I'm proud to admit. Still do, considering the three of us living in the flat together."

"Well. At least they're happy."

"Yep."

"So you don't have a girlfriend, at all?" Rose asked.

Matt shook his head, and sighed, his heart aching a little. "I'm a member of the recently dumped club, unfortunately."

Rose winced, "Sorry. Wanna talk about it?"

"There isn't much to say. Met in college, we were going out for two years, and I loved her. Then I found out she was shagging some other bloke the whole time, and she ended it because she'd rather have been with him."

"That's shit." Rose sighed.

"Yeah. It is." He agreed.

"I hate all that relationship crap."

"No boyfriend then?"

"No. when I was about nineteen I started dating a mate of mine that I'd known since we were kids but, he was more into it than I was. So I had to end it, as you do."

"And there's nobody else?"

"Nope."

"Well that's just unfair. Two god damn amazing, young people like us. Living in one of the best cities in the world, and we're both painfully single. That's just unfair"

"Yeah, but hey, you never know," she said, sitting up in the chair "The right person could just be right under our noses. Maybe we just haven't realised it yet."

He swung around on the chair and looked over to her. Her whiskey eyes were lost in the ceiling. The rise and fall of her chest made him feel safe, and whole, and another emotion that he couldn't quite yet understand. There was a lot about this that he didn't understand. All he knew was that she was there, on the pathetic blue office chair spinning around slowly. The light from the shitty lamp on the desk illuminated her perfectly. All he knew was that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Do you want to… I don't know, go out for a drink or something?" he asked. "I mean… if you want to, or whatever." He was nervous, and panicky. He hadn't meant to just ask her that. _She'll probably say no. we've only known each other for two days._

"Yeah. Alright. How about, you come over to mine and we'll eat? Yeah?"

He couldn't stop the excited grin that spread across his face, but thankfully she wasn't looking at him. He just swallowed, and smiled. "Yeah. that sounds perfect."

* * *

_**Another new story because i can't get enough. my muse strikes randomly. please review, i hope its okay. updates will be as often as i can. try to imagine Rose as Billie Piper in SDOACG, looks wise.**_


	2. First Date

"Matt I'm coming in there, whether you're dressed or not! I want to see what you look like before you leave!" a high-pitched Scottish voice calls out. Matt doesn't respond, and true to her word Amy barges in. he's dressed, thankfully, but is standing in front of the mirror, ruffling his hair, trying to make it stay all sticky-uppy. Amy laughs softly, and walks over to him. She reaches out her hand, and pushes his hair back in a few expert strokes, styling it perfectly. "Thank you." He says, turning his face to smile at her.

"You look fantastic." She says, before reaching out her hand to pull at the navy bowtie he's wearing "Not too sure about this though… it's a bit, old dad who tells bad jokes, don't you think?"

"It's a joke between us." He says vaguely, but he wonders if it really is a joke. He's worn it a few times since she pointed it out to him on his first day. She seems to really like it. "Well, if she likes it, good luck. Maybe it's your _lucky_ bowtie."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes affectionately "It's the first date, Amy; we're not all as frisky as you and Rory."

"Oi," Amy protests, punching Matt in the arm softly "I didn't shag Rory on the first date."

He laughs "You may as well have. You went pretty far."

"Shut up, stupid head." Amy rolls her eyes, and turns him by the shoulders to face her "Bowtie or not, this could be a good thing for you. Just don't rush into things okay?"

"I never rush into things!" he protests, but Amy just gives him a knowing look, raising her eyebrows.

"Matthew, I know you better than anyone. We both know that you fall for girls too hard, and too fast, and usually get your heart broken. Remember Daisy?" he grunts, he was young, back then, with Daisy. "Remember River?" Amy tries again, and Matt suddenly gets distracted by how tremendously interesting the floor is. "Look at me," she said, pulling his face up to meet hers by the chin. "Everything's going to be fine."

He smiles, and pulls his arm out, checking his watch. "I've gotta go. I don't want to be late." He says, and Amy releases him, letting him walk out of the room. He seems a little more confident than he used to back in college. He's got a little more knowledge and a tiny bit more swagger. Who knows, maybe he can get this girl? Amy knows he's good in bed.

"I think he's actually gonna do okay, you know?" she says leaning against the doorway next to Rory, watching Matt walk off down the street to his battered old silver-grey ford fiesta. "What time will he be home?" Rory asks.

"I don't know. If he's lucky, he'll be back in the morning."

"Like he could pull that off."

Amy laughs, and the pair step back inside closing the door behind them. "Okay, reality. He'll be back around eleven."

"Perfect." Rory whispers, before leaning in and kissing her soundly, picking her up by the waist. Amy grinned, wrapping her legs around him and the pair stumbled off into their bedroom. "Matt should go out on dates more often." Amy murmurs under her breath.

OoO

The doorbell rings and Rose suddenly feels nervous, which is new. Usually, with guys, she's so used to being in control. She doesn't get nervous on dates, especially not with guys like Matt. Nice guys, funny guys, that's the category Matt falls in. he's not bad looking either, but that's not what drew her to him. She isn't sure what it is, but something about that overgrown child, intrigued her impossibly.

She straightens her skirt, and gives herself one last going over in the mirror, smiling, checking there's no lipstick on her teeth. Satisfied, she opens the door, grin possibly a _little_ overzealous but she makes it work. He's standing there, leaning in the doorway, clutching a bottle of… is that whiskey? He looks effortlessly cool, and she laughs softly as she notices the bowtie. She can't stop her hands from reaching out to touch it, and he laughs too, soft and husky.

"I brought a bottle!" he says with a grin, as she steps back, inviting him inside. He holds it up, smiling like an idiot, and she takes it, looking a little bemused.

"Whiskey?" she asks turning the bottle around in her hands.

"Reminded me of you?"

"Old and musky?" she jokes, tottering in her ridiculously high black heels and placing the bottle on the kitchen counter. He follows, hands in his pockets, grinning slightly. "It just reminded me of your eyes, I suppose."

She blushes a little, which is odd because Rose Tyler does not blush, not because of compliments from men. Thankfully, he doesn't mention it, and she turns her back on him, checking the oven. "Is chicken okay?" she asks, crouching down to peer inside the oven. He pretends he doesn't ogle her ass in the tight red dress, and takes a deep slow breath. "Yeah, chickens fine." He says. _Good Matthew. You're keeping your cool, for once_ a voice that sounds like David says in his head. He's about to respond with a snarky thought, but Rose gets up and faces him, only the breakfast bar between them. "Good. So, whiskey? Do you even drink this?" she asks with a laugh.

"Hey, no time like the present to start!" he says, smiling as she reaches over to the cupboard near her head, and pulls out two short glasses. "Well. I guess I'll have to teach you." She smirks, opening the bottle and pouring a glass for each of them. He sips his, and smiles a little. The drink is musky and rich, leaving a warm feeling in his throat. She downs hers straight, and pours another. "Dinners almost ready."

"Okay."

The silence is a little painful that follows, just the occasional slurping of whiskey and the clank of the bottle neck hitting his glass as she refills his. "We should probably slow down with this stuff," he says "I do actually want to remember some of tonight."

"Lightweight." She jokes, but pulls out two new glasses and fills them with water all the same, sipping hers demurely. "I, Rose Tyler, am hardly a lightweight! Trust me. Just ask Amy."

"I will if I ever meet her."

"Yeah, well, hopefully you can meet her. And Rory! He's great. Just don't mention the whole, wanking over Amy's knickers things. I swore never to tell another soul that."

Rose laughs and he smiles, content to just listen to that soft musical sound. But, they're interrupted, by the ringing of an egg timer. She crouches down again, and he has enough self-restraint to not let his eyes wander. "Oh good, it's ready. Sit down at the table, I'll dish up."

"I'll bring the whiskey." He says

"Please."

OoO

"I think that, was hands-down, the best chicken I've ever had." He says when he's finished, licking his lips. He isn't lying, it was brilliant, but he said it mostly to see the pink blush on her cheeks form. "Shut up, it was okay."

"It was absolutely, brilliant." He says, taking a sip from his third glass of whiskey. Or was it his fourth? "All I know, is that I am not driving home tonight." He swirls the drink around in his glass.

"How are you gonna get home then?" she asks. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Cab, I suppose. Maybe Rory will come and get me."

"And what about your car?"

"I'll come and get it Monday, after work." He says, drinking the rest of the glass swiftly "If, if that's alright, of course."

Rose giggles, and hiccups slightly. She's a little tipsy and she knows it, and Matt's being an adorable dork. "Of course it's alright you muppet." She says.

He laughs nervously "Good, didn't want you to think I was being pushy or anything."

"First date, you've already left your car here. How rude." She jokes, and he laughs good-heartedly. The joke isn't even funny, but it must be a combination of the alcohol in their system and the general atmosphere between them, because they begin to laugh. And once they start, they just can't stop. She laughs with her face screwed up, grinning and he laughs with his eyes closed, eyebrows raised, like he can't quite believe what's happening.

They calm down after a while, and she's hiccupping a little. He glances behind her to the clock, its 11:45. "I should probably, you know, be going. It's late. Work tomorrow and everything."

She groans "Don't bloody remind me. It's a nightmare in inventory."

"Can't wait." He says sarcastically, standing up. She stands to, walking over to the door with him. The bottle of whiskey sits on the table, half empty. "I had, a _really _good time tonight, Rose. Really." He says, as she opens her front door, and he steps through it.

"Me too," she smiles. He heads out of the door fully, smiling at her. "See ya at work tomorrow."

"See you."

He walks down the hallway, and she shuts the door. She frowns a little, kicking her heels off. "That's it? See ya?" she says aloud to herself. Was it her? Did she do something wrong? This was purely embarrassing. She was so sure that they had a good night…

Suddenly the doorbell rings, and she rolls her eyes. _What has he forgotten?_ She thinks as she opens the door, and surely enough Matt's standing there, breathing a little heavily. _Did he run back down the hall?_

"I forgot something." Is all he says, and before she can have time to respond with a hostile 'What?' he's grabbed her face with one hand and is kissing her slowly. She opens her mouth to him, and the kiss turns a little more heated, her hands crawling up his jacket to his neck, playing with the nape of hair at the bottom there. His hands dance, fingers trickling down her body until they rest at her hips.

He pulls away first, resting his forehead against hers. "I had a really good time tonight." He says again, her breath ghosting across his lips. "See you later?"

She smiles, her tongue peeking out through her pearly teeth. "Not if I see you first." She says, smirking. He smiles, and they both pull away at the same time. Stealing one final glance at her perfect lips, he walks down the corridor, smiling to himself. He just can't get the feel of his lips against hers out of his head, and he likes it.

_**Really short, just a filler really. Just, once I started I couldn't stop. The next, longer chapter should be up soon! Reviews make me smile, also check out my other stories!**_


	3. Firework

The second date is ice skating in the massive outside rink in Hyde Park. It's all part of the build-up to Christmas and he thinks it's a great idea. It was Amy's idea, obviously, but he takes credit all the same. He doesn't tell Rose where they're going and surprises her. The weather's recently turned snowy, and she looks breath-taking in her slim fit grey jeans, wrapped up in a fur jacket and a bobble hat on her head, curls tumbling underneath. Her nose turns pink in the cold, he's noticed, making him smile. He's got on an old pair of distressed jeans, and he's wearing an ACDC t-shirt under his jumper and long coat. She compliments his beanie, saying it suits him, before gripping his hand tight and running with him over to skate hire.

She's an expert on the ice, despite her swearing blind that it's her first time. It's his first time too, and he's hideously uncoordinated, fumbling about and falling over repeatedly. But every time, she laughs and he decides the bruises are worth it. She holds his hand to steady him, and fireworks explode in his heart, soaring through his insides. Then he remembers the date, November fourth. "Hey, it's fireworks night tomorrow. I completely forgot." He says, squeezing her cold palm as she guides him across the ice.

"Oh yeah, there's a big display up in Covent Garden, tomorrow night." She says, her breath forming in front of her in the cold air. "We could go, you know- if you want to."

She turns her head to face him, and thankfully he's smiling and nodding. "Yeah, that sounds great." He smiles.

* * *

"Hmm I don't know Matty," Amy says later when he gets home. He didn't mean to spill all his plans with her, but somehow she had gotten it out of him within the first five minutes of getting home. "Three dates in two weeks. Sounds serious."

"I don't know, Pond," he says, slumping down at the kitchen table, taking his beanie off and throwing his hand into his hair "It just, feels _right_ with her."

Amy joins him at the table, setting down two fresh cups of tea. "You said it felt 'right' with River and look where that got you." She says, sipping hers.

He groans "I know, I know, but it feels different with Rose."

"Good different, or bad different?"

"Just," he sighs leaning his head back "Different."

"She does sound amazing, but I'm just looking out for you, you get that right?"

He nods, of course he understands. Amy is his best friend, always has been. She's watched him fall for girls and have his heart broken countless times, and she's always been there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. "I know Amy, and I do love you. But Rose... I've barely known her a few weeks, but she already means so much to me."

"Have you… you know?" she asks

"Have we what?"

"You know…" she says, but he's still baffled at what it is she's trying to imply. Amy huffs, and rolls her eyes at her clueless friend "Have you shagged yet is what I'm trying to ask!"

"Oh!" he says, sitting up. He's suddenly embarrassed, cheeks flushing "Well no. not really."

"So you've done something?"

"No! Nothing! I've only kissed her. Twice."

"Just kissed?" Amy presses, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes! Okay! Just kissed. Twice."

"How long?"

"How long what?" he asks, sighing "What is it with the twenty questions"

"I'm just interested in your life! Especially your love life, okay Matty?"

He winces "Please don't call me Matty."

"I will until you give me the finer details!"

So he caves and tells her everything. He tells her about the first kiss and she groans, saying it sounds like something out of a movie, but in a good way. He just laughs and tells her what her lips felt like on his, and how it felt like his insides were on fire. He tells her about ice skating and how awful he was at it, and how afterwards they got chips and walked around through London. Then he says she kissed him goodbye this time, slow and gentle when he dropped her back at her flat. He tells her about how _good_ it felt when her cold, pink Rose was pressed into his face, and how her lips were smooth, like velvet.

He doesn't realise it when he's talking, but Amy notices it straight away. He doesn't just describe the day, like he would if he was just chatting to a friend about a date. No, he sits back in his chair, sighing softly to himself every now and then, eyes dancing around the room dreamily, with a stupid smile plastered on his face. When he's finished, he smirks softly to himself again, before turning back to Amy. She's sitting there, red hair pulled up in a messy bun, no makeup, grey tracksuit bottoms and Rory's t-shirt, barefoot, cross legged with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" he asks.

"It's nothing," she says, closing her mouth and smiling softly "I just can't believe you've fallen in love after two dates."

"I haven't!"

"You so have."

"Yeah, you have." Rory's voice pipes up. Matt doesn't even remember him walking in, but he's sitting at the end of the table in loose boxers and a faded grey t-shirt, nursing a mug of coffee. "And when did you get here?" Matt asks, raising his almost non-existent eyebrows.

"Somewhere between, 'her hair smelt of honey and jasmine' and 'her eyes sparkled in the snow'." He says, smirking "Or wait… was I watching a Disney film?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Matt says. He's pouting a little, not that he'd like to admit it.

Rory just laughs "Matt, just face it. You're in love!" he says, holding his mug out, almost as if to congratulate Matt. "May as well just admit it, and start planning moving in together"

Matt cuts his eye at Rory, and turns back to Amy who had a stupid smile on her face. "What? What are you smiling at?"

"You are in love! You're actually, properly in love!"

"Well… wha-what makes you say that?"

"Oh Matt, we've known each other for as long as I can remember. It's written all over your face."

Matt flushes, and Rory laughs at him. "Mate, you're actually, blushing!"

He just blushes harder, and mutters 'fuck off' hurrying to his room. He can hear them 'awwing' and giggling from the kitchen, but chooses to ignore it. He now much prefers just accidentally walking in on them shagging instead of this. He chucks his coat onto the floor, and pulls of his jeans, dumping them in the wash basket. The beanie hat gets chucked God-knows-where in his mess of a room and he flops down on his bed, in nothing but his boxers and his ACDC T-shirt. He's content with the silence, when suddenly his phone vibrates on his bedside dresser. He reaches out for it, looking at the screen. His heart jumps out of the chest when he realises it's her. She put it in herself, after the ice rink. ROSE in capital letters with a little heart emoji next to it, and a giant photo of the two of them, together on the ice. He slides the bar to answer it, and sits up.

"Miss me already?" he jokes. He's grinning like an idiot, and she isn't even here. He hears her laugh softly through the phone.

"Somethin' like that. I don't know. I'm just getting in bed, and I wanted to just… talk to you I guess."

He glances to the clock by his bead briefly, realising its half eleven. He must have been talking to Amy for longer than he thought, stuck on the subject of her. "Yeah? What do you wanna talk about?"

"That's the thing, I don't even know," she laughed. "I guess I just don't care what we talk about, as long as we chat."

Inside he's been set alight. By some miracle this gorgeous, hilarious, _fantastic _girl likes him just as much as he likes her. He doesn't really know why, but he's grateful as hell. "Sure I won't lull you to sleep?"

"That'd be a good thing, to be honest," she says "I'm a terrible sleeper. Doctor reckons its insomnia. Tablets never work for me though."

"Oh," he says. He didn't know that about her. "Well any way to help, I'm here."

"Tell me a story." She says.

He smiles, content. He'll tell her a story. He'll do anything, just to hear her voice, feel her present. He leans back, clears his throat, and spins her a tale. A tale of a magical man in a blue box who wears a bowtie, and a fez, on occasion. A man who can change his face. A man who travels with a blonde girl, named Rose Tyler through time and space. Other companions come and go, but she's always there, always with him.

An hour later, he hears faint mumbling sounds on the other line, and then total silence apart from her steady breaths. "Rose?" silence. "Rose?" he tries again. She doesn't respond, and he smiles. "Goodnight, Rose Tyler," he pauses for a moment. "I love you." He says quietly, before hanging up the phone with a beep, slipping it into the drawer, and curling underneath the covers.

* * *

It's bonfire night. Amy and Rory have already left, Amy dragging her boyfriend out to some sweaty club to party all night. It's a consolation really, considering he was sick over Halloween so she didn't get a chance to dress up and go out. It's some nightclub that Matt can't remember the name of, but Rory's treating her to a night in a nice hotel, so with a wink she tells Matt to 'have fun tonight'

He rolls his eyes at her, but she just smirks. "Three dates Matt. Three dates equals sex."

He blushes, at even the mere thought of Rose Tyler naked. Rory laughs at him, and the pair say goodbye, although Matt is too distracted to even reply. Rose Tyler stripping, just for him. Rose Tyler naked, kissing him, touching him. He knows he's getting too carried away when he feels a twitch in his boxers and tries to shove _those_ thoughts out of his mind. She's picking him up any minute, so he doesn't have time to go and wank over her. Even if he really wants to.

He glances in the mirror in the hall anxiously. He's got on his nice, dark grey skinny jeans, white t-shirt, leather jacket and brown timberlands. Amy helped him with his hair before she went to go and get ready, and a quick look at his reflection makes him smile. He looks good, and he knows it.

Before he can big up his ego anymore, there's a bib outside, and she's here. He grabs his black gloves, pulling them over his fingers quickly and stuffs his phone and keys into his pocket. He slips out of the door and sure enough, there she is, leaning against the car door. She's wearing an awfully low cut vest top in a white, matching her little gloves. She's somehow squeezed her perfect legs into impossibly tight denim jeans, and a thigh-length khaki green parka jacket with a fur hood. He glances down, and realises she's wearing timberland boots. "We match!" she says, grinning.

"Just what I was about to say!" he beams, running down the concrete steps, two at a time. "How convenient."

She laughs and he grins so wide. "Well don't you look smashing!" she says, opening the door and slipping into the driver's seat. He runs round, sliding into the passenger seat. "Thanks," he grins "You don't look to awful yourself!"

It strange how they can joke with each other so easily. They've known each other two and a half weeks, but they already feel completely comfortable with each other. Neither of them knows what this feeling is, or why they feel it so strongly. But they like it, they really do.

The drive is silent, but just for fun winds the windows all the way down, and blasts out some arctic monkeys, full volume. They both share a look and just laugh. Obviously they have the same taste in music.

* * *

It doesn't take long to get to Covent Garden, even in the busy London traffic. Their so busy singing along to 'When The Sun Goes Down' at the top of their voices, they don't even realise until they're there. "That was quick!" Matt comments "Time flies when you're having fun, I suppose."

"Come on," Rose says, clicking the 'lock' button on her car keys "Displays starting in ten, I want a decent spot!"

"Decent spot?" he asks, looking around "There are like, a zillion people here. Any spot is a decent one. Fireworks are in the sky, anyway."

"Yeah but it's just the atmosphere. It's one thing, watching them out of the window in your flat; it's another being there, by the massive bonfire. Smelling the smoke from the fireworks, getting it in your lungs."

She realises he's leaning against the car, watching her intently, and smiling. "What are you looking at?"

"Just you. Right then, when you spoke. You just looked… beautiful."

She blushes, "Thanks."

He leans up off the car and steps forwards, reaching his arm out. He wiggles his gloved fingers, and she slips her hands into his own, squeezing tights. "Come on then Rose Tyler, let's go and watch the fireworks."

"And breathe in the smoke?"

"We'll breathe in the smoke until our lung shrivel up and give out! Anything for you, Rose Tyler"

She laughs "Okay then Matt Smith. Sounds perfect."

* * *

The display is beautiful. Beautiful explosions of red, amber, green and pink filled the dark night sky. Rose is like a kid at Christmas, clinging onto Matt's arm, beaming at every spark of light in the sky. Matt doesn't pay as much attention to the fireworks as he does to Rose. Her face, to him, light up better and brighter than any firework ever could.

People cheer and clap as each new firework was set off. Matt looks at the bonfire everyone was standing behind, and watched the flames dance. Matt isn't an idiot, he had done a history GCSE; he knows the real reason behind Bonfire night wasn't really just an excuse for a piss-up and some fireworks. But watching the crowd around them melt away as the fireworks come to their dramatic end, he looks to Rose and decides that she was a better reason to be out than Guy Fawkes.

As the display ended and the crowd disperses, it is just Rose and Matt and a few others, huddled around the bonfire. "That was… amazing!" Rose exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement, still clutching his arm "The big whooshy one at the end, it was _absolutely brilliant!_"

"It was fantastic" he smiles. Rose settles slightly, and Matt takes her hands in his, gently. She looks up at him. Her cheeks and nose are pinched red from the harsh cold weather. Her hair is curly again today, but loser, falling past her shoulders. Absentmindedly, he releases her left hand and twirls single curl around his finger.

"You are so beautiful."

She grins, and his heart melts completely. He's a few inches taller than her, but that doesn't stop her from tiptoeing up and gently pressing her lips to his. The kiss is brief, barely a few seconds, but as she releases she leant in close to his ear. "Let's get out of here, yeah?"

Matt swallows. Was this it? The whole, three date thing that Amy was talking about? God he hopes so. "Yeah, let's… let's go to yours." He says with a sudden must of confidence. Rose grips his hand tightly and leads him through the park. Even through both of their woollen gloves, her touch is exhilarating to him. He burns inside like the bonfire in the garden.

* * *

This journey back is painfully slow. All Matt can think about was the evening that was (hopefully) ahead of them. The traffic is murder, and they are left sitting in a junction, with just the sound of Rose tapping her nails on the steering wheel.

_I'd love to feel them scratch down my back…_

_No Matthew,_ a voice that sounds a lot like his brother Christopher said in his head _Relax. Don't cum your pants before you've even got to her flat._

_Oh shut up._

Matt tries to calm himself down, considering Rose is looking at him like he's insane. _Oh god did I say all that out loud?_ He thinks, panicking.

"What?" he asks, trying to play it cool.

"S'nothing. You just looked a million miles away…" Rose says, an amused look on her face.

"Sorry," he says, laughing nervously "I've got my brother lecturing me inside my head."

_Oh now why the fuck'd you say that for? Idiot._

"You what?" Rose laughs.

"Nothing" Matt says, gulping. The traffic light changes to green and the flurry of cars began to move. Matt exhales a little. _Thank god for that._

The rest of the way home is quick, and Rose puts the radio on to ease the tension. It's nine o'clock, so there's only some cheesy chart music on. Rose sings along softly to a popular tune. "You're a good singer," he says, and it's true. Her voice has a gorgeous tone to it, not too high or too low pitched. She scoffs, turning the radio down. "I'm serious!" he protests, laughing and reaching out to turn the radio back up "I could listen to you sing all day."

"Eugh, you must be deaf. Especially with this pop drivel playing."

She switches the radio off, and within two minuets they're in the ground floor parking space of her tower block. Matt meets her round the left side of the car, a sudden confidence discovered in him. He raps one arm around her waist, and she smiles, reciprocating. They walk together like this to the lift, riding it up to the top floor.

* * *

It's a combination of the creaking and the generic music playing loudly in the lift that makes him start laughing. And we he starts, she joins in, softly at first. Only five floors up it turns into real laughter, loud and echoing through the lift tunnel. They reach her floor rather quickly, and by now they're in hysterics, clinging to each other as they stagger through the hallway to her door.

She's hiccupping now, and his laughter has softened as they step into her flat and the door clicks shut behind them. She dumps her keys on the side, flicking on the lights. He takes his coat off and so does she, both of them being hung up on the coat hanger by the door.

"Drink?" she offers, heading toward the kitchen. The main layout of her apartment is open plan, so he sits down on her red leather sofa, untying the shoe laces on his boots. She kicks hers off as she enters the kitchen, pulling the half empty whiskey out of the cupboard and filling up two glasses. She tucks the bottle under her arm and holds the two glasses, walking over to the sofa. She hands one to him and he says thank you, softly. She sets the bottle down on the sofa, and curls her legs up under her, swirling the whiskey about in the glass.

"Did you mean it?" she asks suddenly "When you said I was beautiful?"

"Of course," he says. He downs reaches out, clicking his glass to hers. Instinctively, the both down it smoothly, almost in sync. "I didn't figure you'd be much of a whiskey drinker" Rose says, pouring them both another glass. "You look more like a McDonald's milkshake kinda guy."

He laughs "Hey, I enjoy a McDonald's milkshake as much as the next twenty three year old okay? But whiskey, nah, they'll never beat the classics."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say all the right things. You sound like you're some ready-made, perfect man for me."

Matt blushes slightly, and Rose notices. It makes her smile. She's never really felt anything like this for someone. Her life's just been one steady boyfriend and then a string of one night stands to fill the hole. But this five year old in a twenty-three year olds body is somehow making her light up inside. He's skinny, a bit gangly, and a bit dorky. Nothing like her usual type. But maybe that's what makes him so perfect. Perhaps she's been looking for the wrong man all along.

"So," he says, blowing out through his lips, slow and steady.

"So…" she repeats, sipping her glass.

"What now?" he asks. He sets the glass down on the coffee table, and she does the same. Her toes curl nervously, and she drums her fingers on the side of the sofa gently.

"What do you want to do?" she asks. She's trying to keep her cool, and it's a whole new sensation flowing through her. Usually with guys, she's calm and cool and knows how to get about getting what she wants. But with Matt, she's a mess.

"Well," he shrugs "I'm much too drunk to drive home. The whiskey and all."

"Well," she parrots, smiling. They both know that one and a half glasses of whiskey is hardly over the limit, but neither chose to say so. "I suppose you'll just have to… stay here."

He looks up at her, and she sees a new glint, a new spark in his eye she's never seen before. "Oh yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah." she says.

She doesn't know who makes the first move but suddenly lips have collided and she's being pressed into the supple leather of the sofa. Her fingers move instantly to thread through Matt's silky brown hair and his hands are locked at her waist, pushing her into the sofa. She doesn't remember him being this strong, but she likes it. Experimentally, she drags a nail gently across his scalp and he makes a deep moaning sound in the back of his throat. Instinctively, he presses into the kiss harder, forcing his tongue into her mouth, not that she's complaining. What started out as a slow and gentle kiss has turned into something deeper, something more heated. His tongue pushes against her, and she bites his bottom lip gently. He makes that sound in the back of her throat again and she smiles into the kiss.

Before she acknowledges what she's doing, her hands slip out of his hair and trail down the back of his neck and further south. She reaches his midriff, and tugs at his shirt, ever so gently, nudging it upwards. He pulls back from the kiss, and pauses just to look into her eyes. He's making sure she's okay with this, which is sweet. Of course he'd be much too polite to just enter without knocking.

"Are we doing this?" he asks. His voice has changed; it's deeper and musky, tumbling out through heavy breaths. His pupils have swollen, blinded with lust and want. Lust and want for _her_ and she's never felt so good.

"Definitely." Is her final reply, and just like that everything changes. He knows how to make her feel special in ways she's never felt before. They don't just fuck there on her living room sofa. He takes his time, carrying her to her bed, paying attention to every single detail on her body. And somewhere near the end, she realises it.

They're not fucking, he's making love to her, slow and steady cries of love behind every push closer to the edge. She comes apart in every way possible, sinking her fingernails into his back, and he follows suit, her own orgasm triggering his. After his release he collapses on top of her, content to just lay there with her forever. And she's content to let him, but eventually his weight is too much for her, and she gives him a light shove. He rolls over, landing with a light creak of the mattress next to her, panting. They're both out of breath, and turn to face each other in unison. Out of nowhere they both just start laughing, husky and breathy.

He sits up slightly, laughter receding, and cranes his neck to look down at her, laying there. "That was…"

"Good." she finishes. "That was _very_ good."

"That was very, _very_ good."

"Definitely."

"We should really do that more often."

"We really should."

She sits up too, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. "What time is it?" she asks, yawning. He's been the first to do it, to actually wear her out. He tells her it's about half eleven, so she lies back down, leaning into him. He pushes himself down more comfortably, before snaking his arm around her waist. He's flat on his back and she's on her side, lying with her head tucked under his arm and her palm, flat and cool, on his smooth chest.

"Goodnight." She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Goodnight, Rose Tyler."

* * *

**_Hi! Please review and check out my other stories! _**


	4. Dancing

Rose Tyler is nervous.

Which is odd, because Rose doesn't get nervous. Not when her mum brought Pete to meet her for the first time. Not when she had to tell Mickey she cheated on him with Jack. Not when she had to read at her granddad Prentice's funeral.

But here she is, nervous.

She's been standing at Matt's front door for two minuets, trying to compose herself. meeting Amy and Rory shouldn't be a big deal. But it is. He said it himself.

"_Amy and Rory, oh they're so desperate to meet you!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Well… yeah. you're my girlfriend now, and they're my two best mates. Of course they want to meet you."_

"_Oh, so I'm your girlfriend now?" _

"_Well… erm, yes. I suppose. If-if you want to that is."_

"_Of course I do, you twat."_

"_Good. does that mean you'll meet Amy and Rory?"_

"_Sure."_

This isn't like meeting his parents, or family or anything like that. She wonders if he'll ask her to meet them, actually. She's gotten herself so worked up about this, meeting his two friends, she doesn't know how she'll cope with his family.

She spent most of her morning getting ready, and frowns when she hears he stomach growl. In her rush to get ready after waking up late, she skipped breakfast. It's one o'clock and she needs lunch like she needs air. Her hair is curly, as usual, sitting by her shoulders. she's wearing tight black jeans and a simple grey t-shirt under her much-too-expensive leather jacket. And her timberlands, of course. It's become somewhat of a private joke between her and matt.

Mustering up all the courage in her, which was surprisingly not that much, Rose rang the bell. Within seconds the door was flung open, Matt grinning on the other end. He looks good in his jeans, rolled up by the ankles and his red converse and black t-shirt with Artic Monkeys written across the front, reminding her of the drive. He's such a geek, but she loves it.

"Hey," he says, smiling. He reaches his face down, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Rose revels in his touch, absentmindedly snaking her fingers between his. He squeezes her hand reassuringly, and she smiles at the way they fit so perfectly together.

He leads her to the kitchen, and she is met by two smiling faces, sitting down at the table. The redheaded girl jumps up first, extending a hand, the blonde man following behind her. "Hiya, I'm Amy. so nice to finally meet you!" she says in a warm Scottish tone. Rose greets her back, smiling but to be honest, she's almost worried. Amy is beautiful. No doubt about it. Why doesn't Matt fancy her?

But then Rory shakes her hand to, grinning at her and she realises the way Amy longingly stares at him until he releases her hand. Amy feels the same way. She loves Rory just as much as Rose loves Matt.

Wait. Does she love Matt?

They've only been officially 'together' for two weeks. Known each other for barely double that. She couldn't love him, not really. Not yet anyway.

But perhaps she would soon.

Matt releases her hand to stick the kettle on, and Amy invites Rose to sit with them at the tiny four person table in the kitchen. It isn't a big flat, but it's nice enough. Amy and Rory are nice to. They find themselves in general conversation about bands and TV shows and 'oh what college did you go to? We went to Imperial.'

It's nice to get along with Matt's friends, and Rose finds herself easily slotting through the flow of conversation, listening to little anecdotes about a twenty-year old matt, barely scraping through and not turning up for lectures. Matt grimaces when Amy launches into a story about him streaking through one of the hallways as a drunken dare. But then he gets her back afterwards, telling Rose about how Amy once ended up locked in a classroom all night. Amy pushes him forcefully afterwards, but Rose can tell it's just banter. Amy and Matt have been friends for a long time, and you can tell. Rory has known them for less time, and the pair of them thoroughly embarrass him with many tales from his awkward fitting-in phases.

"He reckons himself a bit of a hipster nowadays." Matt says, grinning before swatting Rory's black bowler hat off his head. Rory scowls at him, and retorts "You're the one with the emo hair cut!"

"Boys." Amy warns in a threatening tone. The two shut up immediately, and Rose laughs.

"Yeah, and what's so funny?" Matt asks.

"You lot, Amy's clearly got you well trained." She jokes, sipping her tea. Matt makes the best tea. Matt and Rory shake their heads, refusing profusely but Rose catches Amy's eye and the two of them grin at the reality of it.

* * *

The four of them all go for lunch down at an Italian bistro, stuffing themselves with bread and pizza and pasta until they can hardly move. Rose pays for everything, ignoring their futile attempts of protest. "Oh please," she says, chucking a few 20's down on the table. "Technically I'm the Vitex Heiress. I at least owe you lot lunch for making me feel so welcome."

Amy grins at her and Rory smiles too, albeit softer, but possibly with more magnitude. "You're welcome to join our little dysfunctional family," he jokes, pausing before adding "but that does mean you'll have to put up with Matt's endless bad jokes."

"Oi," Matt protests "My jokes are hilarious!"

They all laugh so hard that Amy ends up snorting wine up her nose. She excuses herself to go to the toilet, and Rose offers to go with her. "What is it with girls and their compulsion to go to the bathroom together? What do you do in there?" Rory says. Amy just links her dainty pale arm through Rose's, turning her head back and winking at the boys leaving Matt bright red in the face and Rory rolling his eyes.

"You don't think they…" matt begins to say. Rory rolls his eyes, and tells Matt to shut the hell up. Matt grumbles that he was 'just asking' and Rory retorts saying he 'doesn't want to fuel Matt's perverted fantasies.'

Matt blushes harder.

* * *

Amy and Rory leave because Rory just got paid and he's promised Amy to take her shopping for a little while. Matt takes Rose back to the flat in his car, blaring out arctic monkeys the whole way. They wind down the windows, even if its freezing cold, and Rose sticks her left arm out, gliding her fingers through the air. Matt thinks she looks beautiful.

They continue the drive in silence and around twenty minutes later, he's pulling up in the driveway. Its about three o'clock, so it isn't dark yet. But still, there's a slight colouring in the cold air, just to say that it's soon. The sunset.

He turns the radio down to silent, and Rose contains her arms into the car so he can do the windows up. They still stay silent, and he's about to open the door, but something stops him. He has to say something. He turns his head to her, and she's lost in her own little world. Staring out into the street in front of her, eyes sparkling, slight smile on her perfect lips. Not an obvious smile, just a slight tweak upwards to the corner of her lips.

"Rose," he says, catching her attention. Immediately her head snaps round to him, and she's smiling more prominently now. She's smiling at him. "Matt…" she mimics his tone, grinning. He smiles softly.

"You're so perfect, Rose."

She scoffs. "I'm far from perfect Matt."

"Perhaps in your eyes. Maybe other people think that to. But to me… I don't know Rose. You are the most beautiful person I've ever set eyes on." He reaches out to touch her face, ever so softly stroking the outer side of his fingers down the line of her cheekbone. He doesn't realise it until something warm and wet drops onto his finger. She's crying. He looks up and her eyes are red, tears welling gently, forming tracks down her face.

"Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Beautiful?"

She shakes her head. "All my life people have called me beautiful. Mum, Pete, Mickey, Jack. I don't think of beautiful as a compliment, because it's just what's on the outside." He moves his hand up her face, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away a tear. "Perfect. Nobody's ever called me perfect."

"They should."

And then their kissing, but its different to all the other times they've kissed before. It's a little awkward, shifting over the gearstick and what not, but it feels so pure at the same time. Her lips are soft, pressing against his. Wet tears stick to his face. He feels all of her, burning through her lips. He sees her soul for the first time.

* * *

it's six o'clock and Amy and Rory have just pulled up outside. A few of the lights are on in the flat that they can see through the curtains, and Amy wonders aloud "Do you think Rose is still here?"

Rory shrugs "Maybe." He pauses "Oh god, what if they're having sex."

"Wanna totally go and embarrass them?"

"Oh you know me so well."

They both rush out of the car, and run up the steps to the door. Their flat is on the ground floor, and ever so softly, Amy can hear music playing. "Arctic Monkeys. Typical Matt," she rolls her eyes. "Is this really his go-to sex song? When the sun goes down?"

"It's his favourite." Rory shrugs, grinning. The pair tiptoe across the carpet, up to Matt's door. They both lean in, pressing their ears against the wood, unsure of what they're listening too. The music is drowning out most of whatever is going on, but there's the faint sound of feet hitting the floor. And… is that laughing?

"What the?" Amy whispers. Rory shrugs again, and reaches for the door handle. He mouths 'one, two, three' before swinging open the door and… well. It's not the scene they were expecting. Matt and Rose, fully clothes, hands locked together, prancing about manically in time to the song's fast beat. And then Amy realises, they're dancing. Their moves expert, shuffling around the floor in just their socks, but it's clear they've both got rhythm. Amy had always likened Matt's dancing abilities to something of a drunken giraffe but hey, who knew?

The both of them are so wrapped up in each other, they haven't even noticed Amy and Rory yet. They're too caught up in the dancing. Rory clears his throat and they both stop dead, turning to face the pair. "Oh. You're back?" Matt says casually, his cheeks flushed.

"Yep. We're back, and you're…dancing?"

Matt shrugs his shoulders.

"Since when could you even dance?" Rory asks, laughing. You never exactly had the moves in college.

"Hey, what can I say?" he looks down to Rose, both of them still grinning like idiots and panting "I'm a fast learner, I suppose." He shrugs. Amy raises an eyebrow.

"Really Matt?" she asks "Because I distinctly remember you crying in primary school because you couldn't learn to fox-trot."

Rose and Rory both laugh at the same time, and Matt scowls, folding his arms. "Really Amy?" he asks "Do you have to recount all of my most embarrassing moments in front of Rose?"

"No complaints from me." Rose mumbles, and Amy grins.

"Trust me Matt, now I'll find even more of an excuse to bring up every single one."

Matt grimaces as he watches Rose giggle even more. How could it manage to end up a bad thing that your girlfriend and your best friend got along so well? Rory gave him a look which screamed _now you know what it's like_ once Amy took Rose back into kitchen for tea, recounting the wonderful tale of when Matt wet himself in the cinema.

Perhaps he shouldn't bring Rose round so often.

* * *

_**Short, but mostly fluff, hope you liked it. Some angst coming soon, and also Jack! But perhaps not in the same chapter… check out my other stories x**_


	5. The Mistake

Jack comes up to London for a visit from Cardiff a week later. He usually jets off around the twentieth of November to go and spend thanksgiving break with his parents, but he always comes and visits Rose first. The two of them had been like brother and sister since college, and Rose had missed him so much since he moved to Cardiff.

She meets him at the train station nearest her flat and they do the whole running towards each other thing, him wheeling his little black suitcase behind him before they meet in the middle of a crowd in a bone crushing hug. Most on-lookers probably assume they're a couple, but Jack and Rose were never like that. Jack was flirty, he always had been, but it wasn't hard to realise after a while that Jack's interest was certainly not in Rose. He was tall, well-build and ridiculously good looking… all the good men seemed to be on the other team these days.

"Rosie, you look gorgeous! I love the hair!" Jack says as he releases her, grinning. Rose remembers that the last time Jack saw her, her hair had been longer, nearer her chest. She had decided to cut it not long before he left. "Yeah, I fancied a change I suppose. I like it better this way." She says, running her hand through her hair. "You look good," she says, surveying his appearance. And it's true, Jack is _glowing._ "And not just in an effortlessly gorgeous, hunky American way! You look bloody happy!" she adds, reaching down to grip his hands. Jack displays a knowing smirk and Rose's eyes widen like saucers. She takes a step back from him, smiling deviously.

"Jack Harkness… have you _met someone?_" she asked incredulously. Jack raised his eyebrows, but smiled widely all the same. Rose beamed as she watched the colour rush to his cheeks. "Oh my gosh, you _have!_" she cried, pulling him into another hug.

"Well… it's early days but… I don't know Rosie. He's…_different_ from other guys."

"What's his name?" Rose asked, gripping Jack's hand tightly. He brushed his thumb over her knuckles, and looked down at his feet, mumbling _'Ianto'_

"I-what-o?" Rose asked, giggling.

"I_anto_," Jack clarified, a little louder and Rose squealed. "Yeah okay rosie, I like him, he likes me. Just don't go picking out a colour scheme for a spring wedding any time soon." He released her hand and slung his arm over Rose's shoulder and the two of them walked out of the train station, oblivious to Matt. Matt who had just so happened to be in the station, catching the tube into Oxford Circus to meet up with his mate Strax. Matt who had just seen his girlfriend rush into the arms of a mysterious, hunky guy. A guy who she had grinned at, and who held her hand and spoke with her so animatedly.

oOo

"So tell me Rosie," Jack said as he leant back into the leather of Rose's sofa. "How's the big city life been treating you?"

"Good," Rose said, nursing her mug of tea, curled up at the other end of the sofa. "I've met someone too, actually. His name's Matt."

"My Rosie, got a _boyfriend?_" Jack said, raising his eyebrows. "And here's me still thinking Mickey Mouse had a shot." He joked. Rose shoved him playfully.

"Shut up," she scoffed, rolling her eyes but smiling all the same.

"So tell me, what's he like."

"Ha," Rose laughed "Definitely not your type. He's thin, tall-ish. A little gawky and nerdy, but in a cute way. He's got this hair, all brown and soft and messy. He's awkward, but likeable. We work together."

"Ooh, _tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?"_ Jack joked, sitting up and crossing his legs. Rose laughed out loud, and slapped his arm lightly. "Oh shut up. He's cute, and we've been out a few times. And he does have a car." She added, grinning.

"He sounds nice. Definitely not my type but hey, to each their own." Jack said with a grin. He reached out his mug and clinked it against Rose's lightly, saying "Here's to having somewhat functioning relationships."

"Here, here!"

oOo

Matt paced up and down the kitchen, whilst Amy sat at the table, trying to reassure him. He explained what he had seen to his best friend when he arrived home, and Amy was the only thing keeping him from storming over to Rose's flat and shouting a lot. Rory was working late at the hospital and Amy abandoned her travel article to sort out her best friend's love life.

"Matt," she said in a warning voice as she shut down her laptop "Don't jump to conclusions. You don't know if she's cheating on you. They could just be friends."

"Ha, just friends. Where have I heard that one before?" matt laughed, "Oh that's right. River bloody Song!" he shouted. "Amy, I've been cheated on before, remember. I don't want to feel like that again."

"Matt, all I'm saying is that you should call her before you do something stupid!" Amy shouted back. She knew about Matt and his issues with anger. She knew how when they were in primary and secondary school she used to be jealous that he could miss one lesson a week. It wasn't until college he told her it was because he had anger management counselling. Counselling that he had stopped as soon as he could at eighteen. He claimed he didn't need it anymore… but sometimes, Amy didn't like what she saw behind his eyes. What she could see now as his pacing became harder.

"Call her? And what if I'm right. What if she tells me she is cheating on me? Then what?!"

"I don't know!" Amy screamed "But maybe instead of jumping to bloody conclusions all the time you should just ask!"

The room fell silent just as their next door neighbour ponded on the wall, telling them to shut up. They ignored him.

"Matt, listen to me." Amy said, her voice now quiet but breaking the silence. Matt moved his head up to look her in the eye, and Amy's heart melted a little. He looked a lot more vulnerable now, rather than angry. "You need to talk to her. Okay? And no matter what happens. I'm here for you."

Matt nodded silently, and grabbed his car keys off the counter. Without another word, he walked straight out the door, down the steps and climbed in his car. his body moved on autopilot, driving through London. But he knew exactly where he was headed.


	6. Christmas?

He gets to Rose's place in record time, and feels the Anger melt away when Arctic Monkeys comes onto the radio, the same song they listened to when they went ice skating. He can almost picture her in the passenger seat, wiggling, dancing, singing along extra loud. He remembers her crying when he called her perfect.

Perfect girls don't cheat, right?

He parks outside Rose's building, and takes a deep, calming breath, counting backwards from ten before stepping out of the car. it's a trick one of his old counsellors taught him, to retain and control his anger. Doesn't stop him from being seriously nervous as he runs inside, bounding up the stairs to her flat. He paces around outside her front door for a good minute before he can actually muster up the courage of knocking.

He hears footsteps padding over to the door, and it swings open. And a man is standing there. "Uh, Rose!" he calls. Then sure enough Rose comes out from the kitchen. She notices Matt at the door, looking like a dishevelled puppy and smiled. "Matt, hey, I didn't know you were coming over?"

She moves to stand next to Jack, waiting for Matt to speak. He can't form words, he doesn't know what to say. "Matt, everything okay?"

"Oh Rosie you were right," Jack says "Not my type at all."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Shut up. None of the guys _you_ date are my type!"

"Hey, you slept with my boyfriend in college!"

And then Matt smiles. Jack is _gay_. He's never been so relieved for someone to be gay in his life. "Sorry, yes, forgot to call. I was just… passing by and I thought I'd pop in. if you're busy, than don't worry about it."

"Oh no, come in!" Rose says, she steps aside and Matt comes in, shrugging his coat off and hanging it on the rack. She kisses him lightly on the mouth, just once. "Matt, this is my best friend in the whole world."

"Jack Harkness," the man says, reaching out his hand. He winks as Matt shakes it, and Rose rolls her eyes. "Oh stop it!" she says, swatting Jack lightly on the arm.

"I was just saying hello," Jack laughs!

"It's never just Hello with you!"

"Fair enough." Jack shrugs. He heads back towards the kitchen, to check on dinner, and Rose clasps Matt's hand tightly in hers. "We're making soup, if that's alright." She says.

"Yep, soup! Love soup! Nothing beats a good bowl of soup!" Matt says, grinning. He throws his arm around Rose, tucking her into him. She looks up at him, confused. "What's got you in such a good mood? You looked distraught five minuets ago!"

"I'm just... happy to see you." Matt says. And it isn't entirely a lie. He is happy to see her. He's always happy to see her. "Okay." Rose shrugs, twisting out of his embrace. "I'm gonna help Jack in the kitchen."

"Okay. I've got to text Amy anyway, tell her I won't be home for tea."

"Tell her I said hi!"

As soon as Rose rounds the corner, Matt fumbles in his pockets for his mobile. He quickly sends a text to Amy:

_EVERYTHING SORTED. HE'S GAY. THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS. WON'T BE HOME FOR DINNER._

He receives a reply immediately.

_Apology accepted._

That makes him feel guilty. He shouldn't have shouted at Amy earlier, and he knows that.

_I'M SORRY. YOU'RE ALWAYS RIGHT._

She responds quickly again.

_I know. _

oOo

the next few weeks fly by in a blur of work and Rose and Amy and Rory. He isn't surprised when suddenly, its five days until Christmas. And his mum is inviting him to a huge dinner, with all his brothers.

"And bring this girlfriend you've been telling your brother so much about!" she says. Matt rolls his eyes, he's going to strangle David. "Yes mum." He nods.

"And what about my darling Amelia and lovely Rory?"

"No, it's okay mum. They're going to Rory's dads down in Leadworth."

"Oh, okay, give them my best. Tell them to come and visit me soon."

Matt rolls his eyes at his mum, and at Amy and Rory sniggering in the corner.

"Love you Aunty T!" Amy calls out. Matt can hear her chuckling in the phone.

"Oh, tell Amelia I love her too."

"Mum," he whines "I swear you like Amy and Rory more than me!"

"Oh, be quiet. Now I'll see you Christmas day, 2pm!"

"Yes mum."

"And Rose?"

"I'll ask her- wait, how do you even know her name?"

"David tells me everything."

"I'm going to kill him." Matt mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mummy, I'll see you Christmas. Bye."

He hangs up quickly. Before turning to Amy and Rory who just laugh at him. "Aw, sometimes I think Aunty T wished if I was the daughter she never had."

"Shut up. Onto more important things," he says, waving the house phone at her before clicking t into the hub "How am I going to ask Rose? What do I say?"

"Um, i don't know, how about 'fancy coming to my mums house for Christmas? The obvious choice, really." Rory says sarcastically, sipping his tea.

"Bastard, shut up!" Matt says "What if she doesn't want to come? It might me a bit much, you know what my mum's like. Plus all ten of my brothers, and their wives. And their kids? Jesus Christ!"

Amy rolled her eyes "Matt, you're mum has managed to fit everyone in every year. If nineteen of you could fit in that rickety old house, I'm sure one extra can fit. Beside, she's got that huge circle table. That could easily fit twenty of you!"

Matt shrugs, "I suppose your right… I just don't want to overwhelm her, you know?"

"You're family? Matt how could you not overwhelm her. You're introducing her to your ten brothers, five of their wives and at least two of their kids. But Rose is a strong girl, she'll be fine." Rory says, but it doesn't totally reassure him. "You're worrying over nothing. The only things you should be worrying about is a) if Tom's going to wear that dreadful scarf and b) is Paul is going to flirt with her. Actually, mark B as a definite. You know Paul could never resist a blonde."

"Oh, shut up Rory! He'll be fine." Amy says. Rory just smirks and goes back to his paper.

"Right, I'm going to call her, and ask her now." Matt announces, checking his watch. "10pm isn't too late to phone, right?" he asks worriedly.

Amy raises one eyebrow sarcastically "Matt, the nights she isn't here, or you aren't there, you stay up on the phone all hours anyway."

Matt blushes deep red, and Amy laughs at him. "Oh, shut up!" he says, before darting into his room and dialling Rose's number.

oOo

"So who's do you reckon David will bring this year? Martha, Christina, Elizabeth?" Rory asks. Amy laughs. "According to Matt he was dating some girl called Astrid but I spoke to Paul the other day, and he said David's dating some girl called Joan. Either Joan or Astrid, I can't keep track."

"Astrid, interesting name."

"You know what David's like. Loves something new. But he never loves the girls, not really. Remember poor Martha? She was so in love with him… it was ridiculous."

"Remember Donna, oh she was _brilliant_, wasn't she?"

"Oh yeah, she was hilarious. But she left to travel in Egypt, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Rory said, "I remember that. Shame really, she was good for him. He liked her more than the others."

"True… do you think Tom and Sarah-Jane will bring K-9 with them?"

oOo

"Matt?" Rose yawned into the phone. Matt felt anxious.

"Sorry, if you were sleeping don't worry." He says, flopping back on his bed.

"No, it's okay, I'm just a little tired. What's so urgent that it couldn't wait until tomorrow when I come over?"

"Oh, it's just, my mum rang me earlier. Every Christmas she does this big Christmas thing for my family… my brothers and all their wives and what not. She invited me… well, she invited us? I mean- that's if you want to come, no worries or anything. Just, if you wanted, I guess. Because, we've been going out for a while now, and maybe you'd want to meet my brothers… but, I mean, it's cool if you don't or whatever-"

"Matt." She says, stopping his babbling. He catches his breath. "I would love to go to your mum's Christmas day. Sounds lovely."


End file.
